The Twins of Iridium High
by Jayjaylove
Summary: Cora and Cory aren't your average twin girls like some people at Iridium High. Cora became a witch because of her father and Cory is a Kanay thanks to her mother. But what happens when the chosen one is in danger and the only ones that can help are the twins. Will they succeed or fall to the hands of Jackson Navoa (I DO NOT OWN EVERY WITCH WAY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS)


Cora and Cory Anderson stepped through the doors of Iridium High. Cora was the girly one. She was big when it came to her jewelry and her shoes. Cory was ruthless like her sister but not girly. She'd rather spend her spare time slaying zombies in a video game or reading comic books. Walking to the Principal's office they were greeted by a girl named Emma. Principal Alonso told them that Emma would be showing them around.  
Both girls followed Emma out and began their tour.

"So where are you girls from?" Emma asked.

"Michigan," Cora answered sweetly.

"Oh cool! I heard it was cold there."

They nodded and continued walking. In the middle of the tour and boy bumped into Cora knocking all her stuff down.

"Oh I am so sorry," He said helping her and her sister gather her belongings. They looked at him and noticed he looked familiar.

"Jax," Emma said helping them out. "Be careful."

The name even rang a bell. Could it be?

"It's okay," Cora finally told him collecting herself and getting to her. Jax walked away and Emma continued walking.

"Sorry that's my boyfriend Jax," Emma told them. They both nodded and kept going. Little did they know they were being watched.

"I see they have arrived," Agamemnon said watching Cora and Cory carefully.

"Yes," Desdemona replied, "And we have big news for them. Lilly!"

Lilly jumped, startled at Desdemona's tone of voice.

"Make sure you tell the girls why their here by the end of the day."

Lilly nodded and planned on visiting the girls during their last period.

It was lunch time and Emma introduced Cora and Cory to the gang.

"Guys, this is Cora and Cory Anderson," Emma said. Everyone greeted them. Cory seemed to have noticed something about the girl sitting next to Daniel. Mia. Her arms had marks.

Mia seemed to noticed her stare and covered her marks. Cory made a note to tell her sister about it later.

"So where are you guys from?" asked Diego.

"Michigan," Cory answered.

"Oh how nice," Maddie replied with an eye roll.

"Maddie be nice," Diego told her and she rolled her eyes once more.

"Oh so you're Maddie?" Cora asked. She nodded. "Oh well I guess if you haven't already heard about it, we're the new panthers here."

Maddie's eyes grew.

"What? When did this happen? Why?" She stormed off with Diego following hot on her heels.

Andi rolled her eyes.

"Oh Emma I wanted to know if you wanted to play my new Zombie Slayer game with me and Philip?" Andi asked. Cory smiled.

"I play those. I didn't know girls played those here."

"Really?"

"Yea," Cory replied and walked away with Andi talking about their passion for Zombies.

They went down to Cora, Emma, Jax, Daniel, and Mia. Cora looked around bored out of her mind. She could be on her laptop shoe shopping but she didn't want to be rude. She noticed Jax waving his hands and blue smoke come up.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys," Cora said walking away. She found her sister and snatched her up. "We need to talk."

They went into the nurses office (Which they thought was empty).

"We're not the only ones," Cora said.

Cory gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"That Jax kid. He's a wizard. I saw him cast I spell."

"Did you hear it?"

"No but he did it in his head."

"I knew I wasn't going crazy! The Mia girl had Kanay markings like mine. She must have been a Kanay."

"It's good you girls decided to drop by," Lilly said starling them.

"Lilly?" They questioned in unison. They hugged the powerless council member.

"I'm glad to see you girls to and I'm not surprised to see that you've found out secrets here."

"Are there more witches and kanays?" Cora asked.

"Yes," Lilly replied, "Diego and Mia are the only other kanays. Besides you Cory."

Cory lifted her sleeve to look at her kanay markings.

"Maddie, Emma, and Jax are the only witched and wizards. Besides you Cora."

Cora smiles looking at the palms of her hands.

"But you're here for a reason. Jax's father is coming to destroy Emma and the relm."

"Why is he destroying Emma?" Cory asked.

"She's the chosen one. And with her out of the way he can rule the world if he wanted."

Jax's father (Jackson Nevoa) brought scars to the girls.

"I knew Jax seemed familiar," Cora said. Jackson killed their parents along with Emma's mother years ago.

"Cora, your a very strong witch and the only one who could teach Emma and the other witches more spells. Cory, since you're the most powerful Kanay on her you're gonna have to share you're strengths with Mia and Diego. Together you girls can you them all what both witched and kanays can do as one."

The girls nodded and agreed to their task. Leaving the girls ran into Maddie, Diego and two other girls.

"See that's the new Panthers," Maddie snarled. Cora rolled her eyes.

"Does it matter? Just because we're new panthers doesn't mean anything. You afraid we're gonna out shine you?"

Maddie growled and waved her finger. Sophie, Katie, and Diego took a step back.

"This girl thinks she can outshine me, shrink into the size of a lima bean." Maddie pointed at Cora who took her magic into her own hands. Maddie was shocked that Cora could counter her spells.

Cora blew the magic and it landed on Maddie who shrunk into a lima bean.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Cora said with a slick smile. "Imma witch."


End file.
